


Until the Servant Too Is Defeated

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Gen, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Series: Arda100 prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Kudos: 1





	Until the Servant Too Is Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Until the Servant too is Defeated

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #26. Mirkwood

 **Story Number:** 12/100

 **Wordcount:** 138

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion. I admit that this one isn't my best, but it's all I can think of for this prompt.

Beren and Luthien had just finished telling the tale of their deeds in the Quest for the Silmaril before the throne of Thingol. To her mother, once everyone else had left, Luthien said, “Beren has yet to say a word about his journey into Doriath. When I have asked him, he refuses, saying that even speaking of it would be too much for him.”

Melian nodded, “The regions of the Ered Gorgoroth on our borders are a horrible place. Unfortunately there will always be somewhere like that until both the Master and his servant, Sauron are defeated. While the Master will now be defeated, thanks in part to the achievements of you and Beren, the defeat of the servant will come in some future Age, after a deed thought to be as difficult as the task you undertook.”


End file.
